


a fucking self insert dmmd fic in 2017

by grigori



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grigori/pseuds/grigori
Summary: figured the english dmmd fandom is dead enough that it's safe to post this publicly without any repercussions.self insert dmmd fic paired with clear, but will be written/edited so it's kinda like a reader/clear fic? except a character will be established. this is supposed to be set after any other route is completed (other than clear's).trans man character. didn't wanna tag it as m/m just in case ppl have issues with that. enjoy?





	a fucking self insert dmmd fic in 2017

The trash heaps piled high were blocking the sunset. The smell emanating from the discarded junk around him was becoming too much, making him feel nauseous and dizzy. This was bad. He was lost in a garbage dump and it was going to be night soon. Of all the luck.

He was used to going out during the evening. In fact, he preferred it. People were usually busy going home, or doing whatever they planned to do during the night, meaning he was left alone to wander around in peace. Midorijima was new to him. He had only been on the island for a month now, so he would go out during the evening to explore the new area without being disturbed. However, this time, he had wandered too far from his new home. While on his regular evening stroll, he had found a garbage dump, far removed from the rest of civilization and seemingly forgotten. The perfect place to find hidden treasures and spare parts! While he went on his walks he typically went looking through trash as well, in hopes of finding gadgets and other neglected parts. It wasn’t the most glamorous thing he’d ever done, but hell, it kept him distracted and busy.

Unfortunately, he was too ambitious today, and while looking through a goldmine of scrap metal and machinery, he lost track of the time. Now, the sun was setting, he was far away from his new home, and he was completely lost.

“Shit…” the boy mumbled to himself, fiddling around with the coil on his wrist. It was useless, he knew that. He only knew one other person on the island, a “friend” he met online who he was now couch-surfing with. It was already a very delicate relationship, and he wasn’t going to risk losing his only home because he was an idiot who wandered out of the city. With a defeated sigh, he increased the brightness of the coil to act as a makeshift flashlight. No other option, he thought. He’d have to wander around and look for an exit. There was no use in sitting there panicking.

\---

After several minutes of roaming around, with every heap of rubbish still looking the same, he saw something that stood out in the distance. It looked like a shack, made of wood and rusted metal, hidden away from the rest of the world in the garbage lot. Well, it was better than nothing. He could stay there the night, at least. Plus, he was getting tired anyway, so it would have to do. With the little energy he had left, he jogged towards the cabin, avoiding the trash underneath him as he went. When he approached the abandoned building, he gently knocked on the door. No one was living there, he was sure of it, but his anxiety got the best of him (and it was the polite thing to do, after all).

“Hello…?” He muttered, slightly muffled by the surgical mask covering most his face. He waited a couple of seconds, but no answer. It seemed abandoned. With a tug on the door, the hinges of which had rusted, he swung it open and peered inside the small hut.

It was quaint, not matching its outside appearance at all. Disregarding the dust and slight hint of rot inside the old structure, it looked almost homey. While everything on the island seemed more… futuristic, this old hut seemed stuck in the past. An antique. The furniture, albeit simple and covered in a thick layer of dust, seemed cozy. All the necessities for a little home were there as well. The dining room, living room and kitchen were combined into one. Curiosity got the best of he, and while he entered the small building and examined its interior, he noticed the stairs leading to the second floor. Well, he was already technically trespassing, so he might as well explore some more.

While walking up the stairs, he realized the top floor was a lot smaller than the main floor, which was saying a lot considering the bottom floor was already tiny. When he reached the final step, he noticed that the small hallway only led to one room. Walking down the creaking hall, he peered into the small room, and was startled by what he saw.

The room itself was fine. Cluttered like the rest of the house, but fine nonetheless. It was filled to the brim with glass bottles of numerous colors, and other decorations that seemed to be made of glass as well. A mirror, covered in an old sheet, stood in the corner of the room. Yet it was the bed that unsettled him, as on the small, dusty bed seemed to be a figure covered by an old discolored white sheet.

“Oh God, what did I get myself into now…” He mumbled under his breath. He wasn’t sure what to do. Should he leave the house and try to forget that he possibly found a dead body? Should he stay just on the first floor and try to get some rest, despite there being a body on the second floor? Or… should he see what exactly is under that dirty sheet. Surely enough, he found himself creeping towards the covered figure. His hands were shaking as he slowly lifted the covers off.

A man, he thought, lay beneath. Fully clothed in a white trench coat (or perhaps even a lab coat? He couldn’t really tell), blue pants and white laced boots. Nearly every part of the man was covered, with white gloves on his hands, a brightly colored yellow scarf tied around his neck, and an old-fashioned gasmask. The only thing that could be seen was the top of the still figure’s head, which was graced with pure-white hair. He wasn’t even sure if there was a human under there, what with everything covering the figure. For all he knew it could be a mannequin, for some sort of weird prank. Maybe even a fetish? He was starting to wish it was just a dead body and that he didn’t discover some hermit’s weird fetishistic mannequin.

As the young man gazed upon the still figure before him, looking at the eyes of the gasmask, only to have the plastic lenses stare back at him. Soon enough he found himself reaching for the straps of the mask. When he tugged on one of the straps, he suddenly found his arm within someone’s vice grip, causing him to let out a high-pitched yell.

“Jesus Christ!” he screamed, trying to get his arm out of the stranger’s grip. It took him a moment to realize that it was the figure beneath him who was holding onto his arm, preventing him from escaping. The man mumbled something, but the boy wasn’t paying attention, he was too focused on trying to get his arm free. The figure didn’t budge, and no matter how hard he tried to pull away he was still stuck there. This person was strong, and his grip was starting to hurt.

“P-please just let me go! I’m sorry! I’ll leave!”

“Ah! Sorry…”

The man suddenly let go of his arm, causing him to stumble and fall on his ass. The man lying on the bed suddenly jolted up, frantically getting off the bed and running towards the other fallen man. He crouched down beside him, a little too close for comfort for the boy on the floor.

“Are you okay? I’m so very sorry…”

The masked man uttered apology after apology distraughtly, but the other man was too startled by the events that unfolded to reply. With an agitated groan, he tried to sit back up, a little sore from the fall. The stranger must have picked up on this, as he had ceased his babbling and had stood up, offering him a hand to get him back on his feet. Without really thinking, he accepted the helping hand, picking himself off the ground. Staring at the masked figure, he cleared his throat, trying to think of an ice-breaker after the awkward encounter.

“Is, uh, this your house? Look, I’m sorry for disturbing your, uh, sleep? I was just lost and wandered in. I’ll see myself out!” He tried to back away from the strange man, but found himself stuck in a similar situation as before. The man was still holding onto his hand, as he ignored the other man’s attempt to leave.

“It has… been a long time…” The masked man said in a lonely voice, as he gazed around the small cluttered room. He seemed to be distracted, lost in thought. What the hell was going on?

“Um, excuse me, my hand…”

“Huh? Oh…” The stranger finally let go of his hand, shoving his gloved hands into the pockets of his coat. Finally freed, he started to back away towards the exit, hoping the bizarre stranger would let him quietly leave.

“Look, I’m sorry again for trespassing. I’ll just leave…” he stuttered, reaching for the doorknob.

“Oh, but didn’t you say you were lost?” The stranger replied, as he walked closer towards him, breaking the distance between them. As he got closer, he suddenly spun around towards the window behind him.

“It’s really late, isn’t it?”

“Y-yeah but that’s fine! I’ll be fine!”

“But if you’re lost, and it’s dark out, wouldn’t that be risky?” The masked man swung around, facing him. “It can be dangerous at night…” He spoke quietly, seemingly legitimately concerned for the boy’s safety. He looked down at his feet, stroking his chin, apparently deep in thought. “What to do… what to do…”

“Y-you don’t need to do anything!” The other man replied, but the stranger seemed to not be listening to his pleas.

“Oh! You could stay here for the night! And tomorrow I can guide you home!”

“What? No, wait-” Before he knew it, the strange man was holding onto his hands again, dragging him towards the bed.

“You must be tired too, yes? You can sleep in my room for tonight!” The bizarre man chirped happily as he guided his new guest onto the bed.

“Wait! That isn’t necessary!” He pleaded, trying to get up from the bed, but the man placed his hands on his shoulders, keeping him firmly seated.

“It’s not a problem! You should really get some rest. It’s late~” The man said in a sing-song voice, as he headed towards the door. He was mumbling to himself as he left, something about making breakfast for tomorrow?

He was dumbfounded by the events that had just taken place. Now alone in the dusty room, it felt eerily empty without the bizarre host. He got off the dusty bed and walked towards the window, contemplating jumping out and trying to escape. Sadly, he wasn’t the fit or athletic sort, and would surely injure himself if he tried to leave out the window. Defeated, he trudged towards the bed, falling back on it as the springs of the mattress squeaked in complaint. What was he going to do? He wasn’t exactly sure if this would be considered a ‘hostage’ situation, but something told him that if he tried to leave, the stranger would surely drag him back to bed.

A yawn escaped his lips. He was pretty tired, especially after the fiasco that just happened. The bed was better than the sofa he was sleeping on at home. Trying yet failing to stay awake, he soon found himself falling asleep in the unfamiliar room. If he didn’t know any better, he would have said he was being lulled to sleep by singing in the distance…

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk  
> depending on how ppl receive this i'll continue posting on here or just keep it to myself.


End file.
